Miraculous Love: Every Moment Spent With you
by AislinnSatu1
Summary: "Every moment spent with you is like a beautiful dream come true." Said Chat. Marinette blushed hard to this statement, she couldn't think or breathe. She only acts this way around Adrien, she can't have a crush on Chat Noir! When she was head over heels for Adrien Agreste! Chat was coming closer to her face now. She could see the lust in his green eyes. He wanted to kiss her...
1. Beautiful Dreams

Hello,

Thanks for reading my story, please leave me comments and let me know you want more.

"Every moment spent with you is like a beautiful dream come true." Said Chat. Marinette blushed hard to this statement, she couldn't think or breathe.

She only acts this way around Adrien, she can't have a crush on Chat Noir! When she was head over heels for Adrien Agreste! Chat was coming closer to her face now. She could see the lust in his green eyes.

He wanted to kiss her, she felt frozen. Her heart wanted this, she closed her eyes as his lips suddenly were on hers. It felt amazing, she had to pull away to breathe. When she did Chat Noir turned into Adrien Agreste. She didn't even think about it, she went back to kissing him. She was suddenly hearing her name being called from far away...

"Marinette... Marinette... WAKE UP! Marinette! You're going to be late for school again!" She screamed. "OMG! No! Sorry Tikki, I was having a strange dream! Plus all the attacks lately. Thanks for waking me up."

She quickly got ready and grabbed her bag. She looked at the time on her cell phone she only had enough time to run as fast as possible. She grabbed something to eat and said goodbye to her parents.

She was running so fast, that she couldn't stop. She crashed into someone. She looked up to see who she crashed into and it was Adrien Agreste. She was blushing now thinking about her dream earlier. Could Adrien be Chat Noir?

They did look alike. "I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" She was touching him and making sure she didn't cause him any real damage. When she realized what she was doing in front of everyone she stopped and blushed.

Thanks for reading, Posting the second chapter very soon!


	2. Believing

Adrien

Marinette had just crashed into him, and she was touching him. He has been having strange dreams about Marnette and Ladybug, and her touching him did not make it better. He was blushing pretty hard. "I'm okay, Marinette. Are you okay?" He touched her back. Everyone who was headed inside was looking at them.

"Let's head to class. Before were late." Adrien said. Unable to speak she just nodded unable to look him in the eye. They went into the classroom to there seats. Adrien greeted Nino. "Hey, Nino." "Hey man, you okay?" Nino said. "I'm okay, just not getting much sleep," said Adrien.

Adrien is not paying much attention in class, he keeps thinking about Marinette and Ladybug. His dream was very vivid, he was kissing Ladybug.

Then Ladybug turned into Marinette, it didn't stop him from kissing her. He started kissing her harder when he found out, he was kissing Marinette. They did look alike, they had the same hairstyle.

He was so lost in his head, he didn't realize everyone left for lunch. Beside Marinette who was trying to get his attention. "Adrien? Adrien, are you okay? said Marinette.

"Yes sorry, not getting much sleep." Said Adrien. He then looked at her lips, his heart beating so fast thinking of the dream. No one was around, everyone was at lunch. Marinette was still speaking to him, trying to make full sentences without stuttering.

She was so adorable when she was around him. He got up went around to her desk. She was so close to him, he couldn't stop himself. He wanted her to be his and only his. He suddenly leaned forward slowly...

"You have something in your hair, let me get it for you," said Adrien. He wanted to kiss her so badly, he could smell her shampoo. She smelled just like strawberry/cookies.


	3. Love

Marinette

"We-e shou-ld go have lunch, would you li-ke to have me for lunch? I mean! Have lunch with me?" Adrien's eyes had a hint of something for a minute. " I'd love to have you for lunch," he whispered. Marinette suddenly looked at him.

"Sorry, what did you say?" asked Marinette. "I would love to have lunch with you." said Adrien. Marinette promised she could see Adrien blushing for a moment.

Marinette could have promised she heard him say something else. It made her hot, she knows what she heard. They headed towards the bakery, her parents said hello to Adrien.

The bakery was busy, and Marinette was very nervous. Without thinking she told Adrien to head up to her room. They wouldn't be around so many people.

She grabbed some different items for them to eat, she knew everything about him. She grabbed what she knew he liked.

Adrien

Adrien entered Marinette's room, he's been here before as Chat and as Adrien. When he looked up he saw his face all over the walls. He didn't know what to think, what could this mean?

Does this mean Marinette liked him? Plagg just laughed "I guess she really likes you, Adrien." "Shut up, Plagg." Said Adrien. He really liked her too, he wanted to spend as much time with her as possible.


	4. Dreamless

The room door had suddenly opened. "I brou-ght all your favo-rites foods from the ba-kery." said Marinette. She seemed nervous about being alone with him.

It must be because all this time she has liked me. If she's Ladybug that's why she has been rejecting Chat because she's in love with Adrien me. Suddenly, Marinette was extremely quiet.

She must have realized, I saw her posters of me all over her walls. I started to smirk. "I like your Decorations, Marinette," said Adrien. She still wasn't talking, Adrien hoped she was still breathing.

"I'm a huge fa-fan of your da-dad's, I-I want to be a de-designer. That is why you're all over my walls. You're the gre-greatest model in your da-dads business." said Marinette.

She was blushing hard, unable to look me in the eyes. "Marinette will you please, look at me?" She looked into his eyes as he got closer to her.

Their lips inches apart from another. Until they got an alert on their cellphones about an Akuma attacking the city.  
Why do Akuma attacks ruin moments like this? He had no choice he had to go. "Marinette? I will be right back going to run to the bathroom."

Marinette just shook her head. Adrien went down the hall and as Marinette closed the bedroom door. Adrien went into the bathroom and said: "Plagg, claws out."

He was headed out towards the Akuma, Ladybug was already fighting it. "Hello, My Lady." Said Chat Noir.

"Hi Chat, we need to get this Akuma defeated as soon as possible. I haven't been able to find a weakness. She is calling herself Dreamless, the people she hits to get there dream shared with the other person she connects the hit with."

I cannot let myself get hit, Chat thinks. "There she just hit someone she gets weaker, after hitting them. She can also control them for a short period." Said Ladybug.

Ladybug tries to toss her yo-yo in that direction to stop her from gaining control of more victims. "Ladybug go use your Lucky Charm I will do my best to distract her." Said Chat. "Thanks, Chat." Said Ladybug.


End file.
